sims_custom_contentfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffet Table With Custom Foods
Overview B'UFFET TABLES WITH CUSTOM/ALTERNATIVE FOODS' Fully Animated - Custom Plates included Compatible with any EP and the BASE GAME only. Are you tired of the "usual food" served on the same buffet-table ? Turkey and salad are too sophisticated for your student house party, or too cheap for your luxury wedding party ? Here are for you three different meshes: each one with alternative food ! * Buffet Table with Salmon - Baked Alaska - Pork Chop It's ideal for a party or a pleasant dinner with friends. * Buffet Table with Lobster Thermidor - Profiterolles - Spaghetti Ideal for a "formal" party, a special event, an important ceremony. * Buffet Table with Grilled Cheese Sandwich - Hamburger - Layer Cake For a student house party or a country family reunion. Installation Instructions The custom plates must be installed to get the buffet tables work fine. The buffet table with Lobster-Profiterolles-Spaghetti requires also the dessert "Profiterolles" Inside the rar archive you'll find all the files needed. * MaryLou_BuffetTable_Salmon-BakedAlaska-PorkChop.rar MaryLou_BuffetTable_Salmon-BakedAlaska-PorkChop.package MaryLou_BuffetTable_SinglePlate.package MaryLou_BuffetTable_DessertPlate.package * MaryLou_BuffetTable_Lobster-Profiterolles-Spaghetti.rar MaryLou_BuffetTable_Lobster-Profiterolles-Spaghetti.package MaryLou_BuffetTable_SinglePlate.package ML_Profiterolles.package ML_Profiterolles_SinglePlate.package ML_Profiterolles_PlateServing.package * MaryLou_BuffetTable_Sandwich-Cake-Hamburger.rar MaryLou_BuffetTable_Sandwich-Cake-Hamburger.package MaryLou_BuffetTable_DessertPlate.package If you do NOT install the custom plates, or delete the files from your Downloads folder, the game will warn you of their failure to appear. Extract the packages from the rar archives and put them in the Downloads folder (use an archive program, or the Q-Xpress auto-installer) The Buffet Tables are compatible with *any game*, including the base-game only. In game usage You'll find the Buffet Tables in the Buy Mode catalog -> Misc -> Party They are available in the residential and community lots. OFB Users: The buffet tables are available in the commercial lots too. Only the Owner can serve ( and so will pay) the foods: Employees and Managers can only clean the leftovers. You can put on sale in your shops ONLY the single portions, they can be placed in refridgerators. Seasons Users: you can use also the new option "Put Leftover Away/Get Leftover", but ONLY with the single portions '''of the foods. '''Features When you'll buy a buffet table this will be fully empty, without any food. The decorative food will show up along with the eating foods, and it will get spoiled. Each buffet table has a different custom price set for its foods. * Salmon = 90 - BakedAlaska = 70 - PorkChop = 80 * Lobster = 150 - Profiterolles = 90 - Spaghetti = 70 * Tramezzini/Sandwich = 50 - Torta/Cake = 60 - Hamburger = 50 The Buffet Table with Sandwich-Cake-Hamburger has more realistic animation: the portions are visually removed from the serving platter one by one. Recolors The buffet-tables are partly recolourable and each one is autonomous from the others. Each buffet includes, in addition to its default color, also two coordinated recolors to the other two. You can recolor the table cloth, the serve plates and the decorative items on the table, exception for the decorative piles of plates representing the plates of the single portions. You can NOT recolor the foods, even those that are decorative. In order to facilitate to create recolors, I have made a spacial recolor pack, to clone, that includes a texture-template. So to create recolors, use Simpe, and CLONE (do NOT recolour it!) the file MaryLou_BuffetTable_RECOLOR-TEMPLATE.package '''and replace the texture-template with your own one. This package is NOT supposed to be put in the Downloads folder. I have already made two special recolor packs: "MaryLou_BuffetTable_Recolor-WhiteSilver.package" and "MaryLou_BuffetTable_Recolor-Hearts.package". These recolors will apply to all the three buffet tables. You can find these files into the rar archive '''MaryLou_BuffetTable_RECOLORS.rar Thanks As usually, many, many thanks to Numenor for his advice, suggestions and beta-tester Redistribution Policy Please DO NOT CLONE and DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE. You can include these items in your lots and post the lots ONLY on free sites (NO EXCHANGE!!!), but you must credit me and provide a link to this very thread (not just to MTS2). Gallery and Download Here